Visions
by Hellohellomynameisvertigo
Summary: Wherein Hinata sees in five dimensions - through time, and across times. Based on phoenixyfriend's "Enkaku Byakugan".


**A/N: I first got the idea for this fic when I read phoenixyfriend's piece called "Enkaku Byakugan".****Basically, it explores the possibility of a second level Byakugan, which sees not just in three dimensions, but in five. It's a great fic, and I'd recommend that you read it. String theory, combined with the Naruto-verse, opens up so many plot points, plot possibilities, and it will just be so _interesting_ to see how the characters, Hinata and her family in particular, react to multiple-dimensional sight. I don't think it's going to be pretty, especially if we consider Hinata's age at the time of its activation. This fic explores this, and the form I'm using will be short, disjointed drabbles. I'm unsure if I will continue this beyond this chapter, because it requires a lot of serious thinking, haha, but I have a few plot ideas that might be viable. I'll what happens. I'm not yet sure if I'm going to move forward from the 4th and 5th dimension, or if I should include a third-level Byakugan that can see into the 6th and 7th (yikes!). If you have any suggestions or headcanons, I'd greatly appreciate hearing about them! **

**I found this video to be extremely helpful while visualizing multiple dimensions. It's a great video, and it very cleverly distills string theory into ten minutes of comprehensible English. Haha. The title is "Ten Dimensions Explained", uploaded by Giovanni B on Youtube. **

**FFNET won't let me upload links, so if you want to read Enkaku Byakugan, or watch the video, just Google it! **

**Special thanks the Hodgeheg, who looked through this fic all the way back in November. Thanks again for your help with this! **

**I hope you enjoy this fic! **

* * *

**1 Realize**

She had realized long ago that the visions would never stop. It took a while for her to accept it, though, and still longer for her to accept that her days as a kunoichi would be over.

However, once she got over the initial shock, it was easy to turn in her retirement papers. A ninja who saw only pasts and futures, and not the presents, was a dead ninja, after all. It was the best thing to do for someone in her position. Her teammates were predictably upset, but eventually she managed to make them understand.

Hinata was fourteen.

* * *

**2 Beginning**

She didn't know when the visions started. In fact, when she was a child, she had no idea that they were visions at all. The were all memories, melded together in her past, without a way to isolate the truth.

She had memories of being carried in her father's arms, shaking in her grief at having lost her third brother. She remembered being six, watching as her mother applied ointment onto the Caged Bird Seal on her baby sister's forehead.

These days, she wondered if she had truly lived at all, or if everything had just been a vision too.

* * *

**3 Miscarriage**

She was three when her parents first realized that she was having visions.

She had been crying inconsolably that day, sitting in her mother's garden.

"Tou-san." she hiccuped, grabbing on to her father's kimono. "Where is Hiroshi? He fell out of kaa-s-san, and there was so much blood, a-a-and I-I-I"

Her father picked her up, and tried to comfort her as well as he could. "I do not know of any Hiroshi who fell, daughter. Who is this boy?"

"My b-baby brother."

That night, her kaa-san woke up to bloody sheets. It was the first miscarriage of her parents' union.

* * *

**4 Write**

Her mother taught her to write, on sheets of paper bound in supple, gray leather.

Hinata was a fast learner, and by the time she was five, she had developed the habit of writing down everything that had happened to her that day.

_23 September. Kaa-san made me wear a purple kimono today. We went to meet a friend of Tou-san's. He said he was from Kumo. He was a very weird man. He was bringing a lumpy sack with him to dinner. I think it had a person inside. I am sure Hizashi-jisan will not like him very much._

* * *

**5 Diary **

Eventually, her father explained to her that not everything she sees is true. Then, he gave her another journal, and instructed her to write everything that happened to her in it.

"This way, it will not be so confusing, yes? If you haven't written it down, then it hasn't happened yet."

She religiously kept her diary after her father said that. Eventually, she would ask for another notebook, white this time, and wrote down everything else.

Sometimes, her father would catch her flipping through both notebooks frantically, muttering to herself, and face flooding with relief at the sight of him.

* * *

**6 Discover**

It was impossible for Hiashi to keep Hinata's secret for very long.

The night she had been taken by the Kumo-nin, Hiashi had been forced to reveal the truth to the Hokage. He had nodded gravely, and had authorized the death of the abductor. They could not risk other villages knowing of Hinata's abilities.

Seers were feared and coveted by shinobi in equal measure, and rightly so.

It was also then that he discovered what Hinata had been writing in her second journal.

_If the Kumo-nin had come today, then that means I was right. Hizashi-jisan will die on Monday._

* * *

**7 Fear**

That was when Hinata became jumpy - perpetually frightened. Her Byakugan had been activated when she was abducted, and she could not yet control the activation herself. It was then that the elders had begun to disapprove of her. Most Hyuuga children could activate and deactivate their Byakugan at will, almost immediately after unlocking the talent.

Hinata couldn't, though. It activated itself, at the strangest moments, and when activated, all she could see were people dying.

She began to scribble in the white notebook even more frequently. Within the month, she had to ask her father for a new one.

* * *

**8 Lists**

When Hinata was sleeping, Hiashi took a look at her journals, and was startled to find that one of them solely contained lists. The paper was tear-stained, the penmanship shaky.

**_a) Kaa-san_**

_Kyuubi _

_Kyuubi - different _

_Sasuske-kun's brother_

_Giving birth to Hanabi _

_Accident_

**_b) Tou-san_**

_Kumo-nin_

_Akatsuki_

_Kyuubi_

_Neji-niisan_

_In a war. I didn't see who killed him. _

_The Raikage? _

_Kurumi-baasan_

_Me, while training_

**_c) Hizashi-jisan_**

_Hanabi_

_Hitoshi-jiisan _

_Kumo-nin_

_In a war. I didn't see either. _

_Sickness_

**_d) Hanabi_**

_Fell out of kaa-san_

_Me, while training_

_Guy with red hair? _

_Neji-niisan_

_In a war. I didn't see. _

_Guy with long hair and snakey eyes? _

_Sasuke-kun?_

_Got sick_

* * *

**9 Underline**

Soon, Hinata underlined another name on the list.

**_a) Kaa-san_**

_Kyuubi _

_Kyuubi - different _

_Sasuske-kun's brother_

_Giving birth to Hanabi _

_Accident_

Her mother died giving birth to Hanabi, her new little sister. Nobody was surprised, given the three miscarriages her mother had had since having Hinata. Hinata had cried, but had recorded everything faithfully in her grey leather-bound journal.

The list continued to expand. Names were underlined, and other entries removed accordingly.

Eventually, Hinata learnt how to control her Byakugan. She began her training in Jyuuken, but she did not try her best.

She was too afraid of underlining another name.

* * *

**10 Record**

Hiashi had known for a long time now that there would be little he could do to train Hinata in her special capabilities, as he knew of no one alive in the clan who had the same powers. But, seeing his eldest struggle with the abilities that nature had given her, he tried his best to find a way to help.

And so he found himself in the clan archives, searching for texts, documents, or records - anything on the Byakugan, Sight, and divination.

Finally, he found one such scroll, labeled "the Enkaku Byakugan". The Distant All Seeing White Eye.

* * *

**11 Distance**

The Enkaku was ancient; the records dated from before Konoha was even established. It was, apparently, the second stage of the Byakugan, and allowed the bearer to see in five dimensions, instead of three.

It allowed its holder to see through time, and to see across times. The past, present, and future, and all possible alternatives to each.

The document didn't explain how the Enkaku was activated. It seemed that one could only receive it after a lottery of genetics that no one understood. The text did note, however, that all bearers of the Enkaku died young. Most from suicide.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a note to let me know what you think! Constructive reviews will be extremely appreciated, given the enormity of the project. I'm not entirely sure this is something I can handle, honestly. I will also appreciate one-word prompts for drabbles. If you leave them for me, I'll try to make it the theme for one of the drabbles any succeeding chapter. **


End file.
